N
N is a character in Black, White, Black 2, and White 2. He was the puppet leader of Team Plasma in Pokémon Black and White and aspired to create separate worlds for humans and Pokémon. His full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. In the games N was raised by Ghetsis, the internal leader of the Seven Sages. As he grew up, he was appointed as the king and leader of Team Plasma. He is an anti-villain, being the secondary antagonist, yet a good natured person who sees Pokémon as his friends and is generally rather amicable toward the player as well. According to Concordia, "N's heart is pure and innocent." At several points during the game he appears before the player to battle. As a child, he was raised together with Pokémon and was isolated from humans. Ghetsis would only let N see Pokémon that had been hurt by humans. Based on the contents of his room in N's Castle, as a child he appeared to be interested in skateboarding, transportation (such as planes and trains), basketball, and darts. He also had many brand new toys. Pokémon have played with his toys, as his skateboard is covered in claw marks and scratches. It is revealed by Anthea and Concordia in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 that N was an orphan raised by Pokémon in a forest until he was taken in by Ghetsis. The Seven Sages educated him in many subjects. In Black and White, N is first seen in the game's prologue movie, in which N, clothed in special garb, is crowned by Ghetsis in the throne room of a castle. During the ceremony, as the other sages watch, N remembers his childhood spent with his Pokémon friends. The player first meets N in Accumula Town after Team Plasma's public rally and Ghetsis's speech, where he challenges the player to a Pokémon battle. He again appears outside of the Nacrene Gym, for another battle, and later at Nimbasa City, where he asks the player to talk to him while riding the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. During this excursion, N reveals that he is the leader of Team Plasma; Ghetsis had asked him to assist him in Team Plasma's liberation of Pokémon. It is confirmed after the ride, when a group of Plasma Grunts address him as their leader, and he battles the player to allow them time to get away. He is again encountered at the Chargestone Cave, where he battles the player, and lastly, in Dragonspiral Tower, where he found ZekromB/ReshiramW for his plans. When the player challenges the Pokémon League, after beating the Elite Four, the player finds N with Alder, the Champion, arguing over the use of Pokémon as tools. When the player arrives, N summons his Castle from the earth, which attaches itself to the Pokémon League, and as he enters the Castle, he challenges the player to face him. Cheren arrives, and he and Alder ask the player to stop him. Within the castle's throne room, N tells the player that his goal is to create separate worlds for both humans and Pokémon, saying that he is willing to battle even if his Pokémon are hurt. To combat the player, he summons ZekromB/ReshiramW. As N's dragon appears, the player's Light/Dark Stone is revived into the opposing dragon, and N encourages the player to battle it. Once the dragon is caught, N will challenge the player. After N is defeated, Ghetsis appears and reveals he revived ZekromB/ReshiramW for N to use, calling him a disappointment. Team Plasma's motive for stealing Pokémon—separate worlds—is shown to be a lie. Ghetsis manipulated N and Team Plasma to ensure that he was the only person in Unova with Pokémon so that he could dominate the region. Alder and Cheren both hear this. Ghetsis battles the player in a rage, despite N's protest. After the battle, Alder and Cheren arrest Ghetsis and take him away. After the battle, N apologizes, walks to a hole to outside on edge of the throne room, lets out his legendary Pokémon, and bids a final farewell to the player. Then, after the credit-roll, an epilogue movie plays in which ZekromB/ReshiramW, with N on top, hovers above the clouds and, activating its tail's engine, accelerates away. After the player finds the other six sages for Looker, Looker says that he has heard that N was seen in a distant land with a Dragon-type Pokémon. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, N returns to save Kyurem from Ghetsis riding Zekrom/Reshiram. When his legendary dragon is absorbed by Kyurem to transform to Black Kyurem/White Kyurem, he pleads the player to stop Ghetsis and get it back. On Route 23 on the way to Victory Road, he will give the player HM05 (Waterfall). After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, N will appear in Nimbasa City at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel on Fridays, and N's Zoroark will appear on Victory Road, leading the player to the ruins of N's Castle, which N and the player walk around. In the throne room, N asks the player to battle him and his Zekrom/Reshiram. When the player defeats him, N reverts his dragon to its dormant state—the Dark Stone/Light Stone—and gives it to the player to summon it at Dragonspiral Tower to catch. After catching or knocking out Zekrom/Reshiram, N arrives to congratulate the player and informs that Kyurem has returned to the Giant Chasm. After Kyurem has been caught or knocked out by the player, N returns to the ruins of his castle, which now form part of Victory Road, for a rematch with different Pokémon depending on the season. See Also Kellyn Category:Anime Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Pokemon heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure of heart Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal-lovers Category:Misanthropic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Animal Kindness Category:False Villains